


Sisters

by pocketcucco



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: REALLY short idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: Azura finally has a chance to bond with her Nohrian older sister.





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much inspired by the New Years maps in Fire Emblem Heroes, 'cause that's the first time I've really gotten to see Camilla and Azura be sisterly and cute together. I CRAVE MORE LOVE FOR AZURA

Camilla’s hands weave expertly through Azura’s hair until a thick, blue braid is resting over her shoulder. Azura doesn’t see it yet, though; her eyes are closed and her head is tilted back. She’s never felt so at peace since the war began.

“There you go,” Camilla says. She ties the braid with a black bow. “And a little flourish. I think you’d look best with a pastel color, dear, but this is the only color I have with me for now…”

Azura opens her eyes and admires her half-sister’s handiwork. There’s barely a hair out of place.

“It looks perfect. My hair’s never looked so smooth and soft.”

“I can tell you take very good care of it,” Camilla says. She takes the braid and settles it gently against Azura’s back. “I wish Corrin could groom herself as well as you do… I’m the only reason her hair isn’t a bird’s nest right now.”

“To be fair, she  _is_  helping run an army…”

“That’s true. Ah, well. It gives me an excuse to spend time with her every morning,” Camilla adds with a smile. “I would love to do Elise’s hair too, but she has it tied up and ready before I finish with Corrin.”  

Azura couldn’t help but smile…albeit a little bitterly. Nohr’s royal sisters had such a warm, close relationship; so different than what things were like when Azura was originally growing up in Nohr. The political infighting was so bad in those years that she was often separated from them and locked up tight in a dark, quiet corner of the castle. She never had a chance to bond with them until now as an adult.

Camilla was intimidating at first; so tall and powerful when she came flying by on the back of her black dragon. But she was also sweet and doted on her siblings – especially Corrin, who was practically smothered by it.  

Azura hadn’t realized how badly she wanted that sort of love until Camilla asked if she could do her hair.  

“Maybe you should encourage Shigure to grow his hair out. I’m sure it would be just as lovely and long,” Camilla says suddenly. She sighs and brushes Azura’s long fringe out of her eyes. “I hope my children have hair as nice as mine…”

Azura nods distractedly, and says, “Thank you.”

Camilla’s fingers stop, but only for a moment. “What makes you say that, darling? You sound so sad.”

“For this. For…” Azura waves her hand about, trying and failing to find the right words. “For everything. I didn’t realize how much I missed all of you until I saw you again,” she says, settling on the lamest explanation she can did up. Her words are failing her, and she feels her face go hot with her embarrassment.  

Camilla surprises her by planting a quick and gentle kiss on her forehead. “Oh, Azura… Of course. You’re one of my baby sisters. Do you know how overjoyed I was to see you? To know you truly existed? Now I have three wonderful sisters I can dote on.”

Azura can’t help but laugh. The joy bubbling up in her chest is almost too much to bear.

“Thank you. I mean it. Truly.”

“You can always come to me if you need anything. The same goes for Corrin and Elise and our brothers as well. They all love you too, you know.”

“Yes.”

“Now.” Camilla tucks a bit of Azura’s hair behind her ears and smooths it out. “What shall we do with this tomorrow? A ponytail, maybe? Or something up on the top of your head? You have so much hair to work with… This could be fun!”

A smile touches Azura’s lips. She feels so comfortable, so at ease, even in spite of the fact that a war is beginning to rage all around them.  

She closes her eyes again and lets Camilla work her magic.  


End file.
